kamengalleryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Decade
Kamen Rider Decade (仮面ライダーディケイド Kamen Raidā Dikeido, Masked Rider DCD, Masked Rider Decade) is the the tenth entry of the Heisei Rider Series, having begun with Kamen Rider Kuuga in 2000. It aired in 2009 succeeding Kamen Rider Kiva, It is later succeeded by Kamen Rider W. Episodes # Rider War ''(ライダー大戦 ''Raidā Taisen) # The World of Kuuga ''(クウガの世界 ''Kūga no Sekai) # Transcendence (超絶 Chōzetsu) # Second Movement ♬ Prince Kiva (第二楽章♬キバの王子 Dai Ni Gakushō ♬ Kiba no Ōji) # The Biting King's Qualifications (かみつき王の資格 Kamitsuki Ō no Shikaku) # Battle Trial: Ryuki World (バトル裁判・龍騎ワールド Batoru Saiban: Ryūki Wārudo) # Super Trick of the Real Criminal (超トリックの真犯人 Chō Torikku no Shinhannin) # Welcome to the Blade Restaurant (ブレイド食堂いらっしゃいませ Bureido Shokudō Irasshaimase) # Blade Blade (ブレイドブレード Bureido Burēdo) # Faiz High School's Phantom Thief (ファイズ学園の怪盗 Faizu Gakuen no Kaitō) # 555 Faces, 1 Treasure (555つの顔、１つの宝 Faizutsu no Kao, Hitotsu no Takara) # Reunion: Project Agito (再会　プロジェクト・アギト Saikai: Purojekuto Agito) # Awakening: Tornado of Souls (覚醒　魂のトルネード Kakusei: Tamashii no Torunēdo) # Super Den-O Beginning (超・電王ビギニング Chō Den'ō Biginingu) # Here Comes Super Momotaros! (超モモタロス、参上! Chō Momotarosu, Sanjō!) # Warning: Kabuto Running Amok (警告：カブト暴走中 Keikoku: Kabuto Bōsōchū) # The Grandma Way of Taste (おばあちゃん味の道 Obaachan Aji no Michi) # Idle Hibiki (サボる響鬼 Saboru Hibiki) # Ending Journey (終わる旅 Owaru Tabi) # The Nega-World's Dark Riders (ネガ世界の闇ライダー Nega Sekai no Yami Raidā) # The Walking All-Rider Album (歩く完全ライダー図鑑 Aruku Kanzen Raidā Zukan) # Wanted: Diend (ディエンド指名手配 Diendo Shimeitehai) # End of Diend (エンド・オブ・ディエンド Endo Obu Diendo) # The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai (見参侍戦隊 Kenzan Samurai Sentai) # Heretic Rider, Go Forth! (外道ライダー、参る！ Gedō Raidā, Mairu!) # RX! Dai-Shocker Attack (RX！大ショッカー来襲 Āru Ekkusu! Daishokkā Raishū) # Black × Black RX (BLACK×BLACK RX) # Amazon, Friend (アマゾン、トモダチ Amazon, Tomodachi) # The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy (強くてハダカで強い奴 Tsuyokute Hadaka de Tsuyoi Yatsu) # Rider War: Prologue (ライダー大戦・序章 Raidā Taisen: Joshō) # The Destroyer of Worlds (世界の破壊者 Sekai no Hakaisha) Movies with Decade # Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship (劇場版 超・仮面ライダー電王＆ディケイド ＮＥＯ ジェネレーションズ 鬼ヶ島の戦艦 Gekijōban Chō-Kamen Raidā Den'ō ando Dikeido Neo Jenerēshonzu Onigashima no Senkan) # Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (劇場版 仮面ライダーディケイド オールライダー対大ショッカー Gekijōban Kamen Raidā Dikeido: Ōru Raidā tai Daishokkā) # Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 (仮面ライダー×仮面ライダー Ｗ（ダブル）＆ディケイド MOVIE大戦2010 Kamen Raidā × Kamen Raidā: Daburu ando Dikeido Mūbī Taisen Nisenjū) # Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy: Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates (仮面ライダー×仮面ライダー×仮面ライダー THE MOVIE 超・電王トリロジー: EPISODE YELLOW お宝DEエンド・パイレーツ Kamen Raidā × Kamen Raidā × Kamen Raidā Za Mūbī: Chō Den'ō Torirojī Episōdo Ierō Otakara DE Endo Pairētsu) # Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen (仮面ライダー×スーパー戦隊: スーパーヒーロー大戦 Kamen Raidā × Supā Sentai Supā Hīrō Taisen) # Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai (平成ライダー対昭和ライダー 仮面ライダー大戦 feat.スーパー戦隊 Heisei Raidā Tai Shōwa Raidā Kamen Raidā Taisen feat. Sūpā Sentai) # Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER (仮面ライダー平成ジェネレーションズFOREVER Kamen Raidā Heisei Jenerēshonzu Foebā) Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Kamen Rider Series